Dragon Quest
Dragon Quest , publicado como Dragon Warrior na América do Norte até 2005, é uma série de jogos RPG publicado originalmente pela Enix, agora Square Enix. O primeiro título foi publicado em 1986; existem atualmente dez títulos da série principal e inúmeros spin-off. A série tem tido um impacto significativo no desenvolvimento de RPGs de consoles, e introduziu uma série de recursos para o gênero. A premissa básica da maioria dos títulos da série Dragon Quest é desempenhar um herói que, normalmente com um grupo de aliados, parte para salvar a terra do perigo nas mãos de um inimigo mal. Elementos comuns persistirem ao longo da série e seus spin-off: combate baseado em turnos; monstros recorrentes, incluindo o Slime, que se tornou o mascote da série; até recentemente, um sistema de menu baseado em texto; e, até recentemente, encontros aleatórios. Elementos de Dragon Quest aparecem na série Final Fantasy. Aparência ''Final Fantasy Em algumas versões do jogo, o túmulo de Erdrick pode ser visto em Elfheim. Final Fantasy XII Entre as espadas recolhidas pelo viajante interdimensional Gilgamesh, tem uma réplica da espada de Erdrick, aqui chamada de Wyrmhero Blade. É chamada de Tolo's Sword em japonês, um trocadilho com o nome japonês de Erdrick, Loto. O jogador pode pegar a Wyrmhero Blade ao vender Lu Shang’s Badge, Godslayer's Badge e o Omega Badge no bazaar. Final Fantasy XIV Brickman, o famoso Golem da série ''Dragon Quest aparece em um evento colaborativo com Dragon Quest X. Os jogadores obtém uma Thug's Mug e um Wind-up Brickman por completar o evento. Sua descrição diz que vieram de outro reino. ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Neste jogo, várias semelhanças pode ser notadas: *Como alguns ''Dragon Quest, existem versões dia e noite para as cidades. Vários eventos só pode ser acionado em um desses. *Em vez de usar o armazenamento de item tradicional de Final Fantasy, o jogo usa um que é mais parecido com a série Dragon Quest, onde cada personagem tem um item de armazenamento limitado. O que é diferente é que em Dragon Quest, há também um menu principal de armazenamento de item que não pode ser acessado durante as batalhas. *O recurso Psyched Up pode ser uma referência à habilidade Psyche Up, o que aumenta temporariamente a tensão do personagem para torná-los mais fortes, que existe em vários jogos da série Dragon Quest. *Apesar de Flans serem monstros recorrentes na série Final Fantasy, os Metal Flans neste jogo são uma referência aos Metal Slimes de Dragon Quest. Como os Metal Slimes, os Metal Flans tem defesa física muito alta, eles são raros de encontra, e entregam uma grande quantidade de EXP. Série Itadaki Street com um Slime.]] O primeiro jogo da série Itadaki Street é o primeiro jogo colaborativo entra as séries Final Fantasy e Dragon Quest. O segundo Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street apresenta novos personagens. No terceiro Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street, os personagens caracterizados vão até o Final Fantasy XIII e Dragon Quest IX. ''Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime'' Cid aparece na série Dragon Quest pela primeira vez na história como o inventor Ducktor Cid. Additionally, Além disso, há um Slime chamado "Crystal Chronicler", uma referência ao Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. Galeria Itadaki Street Portable Cast.jpg|O elenco de Itadaki Street Portable. Itadaki Tifa Victory.jpg|Tifa, um Slime, e Maribel de Dragon Quest VII. Itadaki Street - Gilgamesh.jpg|Gilgamesh, Squall, e os três heróis de Dragon Quest II. ItadakiQuistisTutor.jpg|Quistis Trepe instruindo um Slime, Kiefer de Dragon Quest VII e Jessica de Dragon Quest VIII. Itadaki-Fran and Vaan.png|Vaan, Fran, e Trode de Dragon Quest VIII. Itadaki Balthier Ashe.jpg|Ashe, Balthier, e um Slime. Itadaki-Balthier Excited.png|Balthier, Angelo e Dragon Quest VIII e Meena de Dragon Quest IV. Curiosidades *O disco demo de Final Fantasy XII foi incluído com a versão norte-americana de Dragon Quest VIII. *Apesar da fusão da Square com Enix, quase não teve nenhuma colaboração da equipe de desenvolvimento entre Final Fantasy e Dragon Quest. A única passagem foi com Final Fantasy XIV, como o diretor do jogo Naoki Yoshida foi anteriormente o diretor do Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road. pl:Dragon Quest en:Dragon Quest Categoria:Jogos relacionados